


Long Soak

by Papillonae



Series: Poetry by Papi [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Bubble Bath, F/F, Poetry, Sensuality, freeform poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 18:58:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16838491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Papillonae/pseuds/Papillonae
Summary: Poetry. Bath time with the one you love.





	Long Soak

come my love, draw the bath.

let me watch your fingers swirl the bath bomb,

all blue and glitter at your command - stars and nebulae,

we shall bathe in the galaxy.

let me undress you,

let me set your skin aflame

as I press my body into yours:

fair on olive, sun on moon, lips on lips.

you are gorgeous and strong,

smart hips, singing hands,

and eyes that smile when they meet mine.

I am small and soft:

freckled by sun, streaked in deep vines -

proof or growth, of purpose,

an electric sureity

in each step and tilt.

we settle in

and the heat nips at the cold of our toes and fingers

painful at first,

then all-enveloping

as if cradled in the womb.

it smells of citrus and sandalwood -

(do you remember

how achilles bathed his feet in this way?)

I cup the blue-star water in my hand

and wash your back.

you tense, and finally

release

the world that rested in your shoulders

into the bath.

you smile

and for a moment

I saw worlds die,

a new heaven born in their place.

I hold you close,

press myself into your back,

my lips to your shoulder,

and worship the hum of your voice

as the stars swirl around us.


End file.
